


love is christmas.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [57]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe -Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Conversations, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Roommates, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: John Allerdyce had always been a square peg trying to fit into a round hole.So had Jubilation Lee.They met in high school and realized that their outlooks on life were the same, so they became fast friends, and by the time that college rolled around, it was a given that they would be going to the same place.  They both ended up at Fordham on full scholarships, used the fact that they didn’t have to depend on their parents for tuition to both come out to them, and when their parents were both complete and total assholes, they clung to each other and their freedom to express themselves as their college years began.The moment they could move out of the dorms and into an apartment, John and Jubilee jumped at the chance.  They found one not that far away from campus, moved in, and it had barely been ten minutes since the last box had been unpacked before Jubilee turned to him with a bright smile.  “We should throw a Christmas party.”or: John & Jubilee decide to throw a holiday party.
Relationships: John Allerdyce & Theresa Cassidy & Bobby Drake & Jubilation Lee, John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake, Theresa Cassidy/Jubilation Lee
Series: i have an obsession with fire and ice (aka all my john/bobby fics) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202506
Kudos: 4
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2020





	love is christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> December writing challenge day 10. not gonna lie, these X-Men ones have been a struggle. Looking forward to getting back to Star Wars tomorrow.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy.
> 
> December 10 Prompt: “You spent how much on decorations?!?!” (imaginesandsmut on Tumblr)  
> Title Song: Love is Christmas by Sara Bareilles

John Allerdyce had always been a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. 

So had Jubilation Lee.

They met in high school and realized that their outlooks on life were the same, so they became fast friends, and by the time that college rolled around, it was a given that they would be going to the same place. They both ended up at Fordham on full scholarships, used the fact that they didn’t have to depend on their parents for tuition to both come out to them, and when their parents were both complete and total assholes, they clung to each other and their freedom to express themselves as their college years began.

The moment they could move out of the dorms and into an apartment, John and Jubilee jumped at the chance. They found one not that far away from campus, moved in, and it had barely been ten minutes since the last box had been unpacked before Jubilee turned to him with a bright smile. “We should throw a Christmas party.”

“Jubes, it’s March.”

Jubilee smacked at him. “Not this exact second, Johnny boy. But I’m serious. But we need to have a Christmas party. No, wait, a holiday party. We need to make sure that Kitty feels welcome too.”

John got a good look at the determination in Jubilee’s eyes, decided the argument was pointless, and pivoted away onto something more relevant. “Fine. But how about we start with a housewarming party?”

John met Bobby in April and Jubilee met Theresa a month later. By the end of June, they were both in love, and by the end of August, the apartment the two of them shared had unofficially become the apartment the four of them shared. It was fun, and everyone was happy, and all seemed right in the world. Jubilee called them a happy domesticated square and everyone loved it.

Then Bobby came back from a trip to Boston in September completely estranged from his family after he told them that he was gay, and everything changed. Bobby started spending more time in his dorm room, and on the nights that he wasn’t around, John, Jubilee, and Theresa would spend hours trying to figure out a way to help Bobby realize that this wasn’t the end of the world. He still had John, he still had Jubilee and Theresa, and he still had the rest of their friends. 

He still had a family.

After Thanksgiving, Bobby was acting more like himself, but he was still very depressed. John’s attempts at getting Bobby to talk about things were unsuccessful, so he switched his energy into making sure that Bobby had the best holiday season possible. But it was when Theresa was talking to him about decorating the apartment on a snowy Thursday morning that Jubilee’s idea came back into John’s mind, and he broke out into a grin.

“We are going to throw a holiday party,” he said, and Theresa grinned back. 

“That’s a great idea, Johnny.”

“What’s a great idea?” Jubilee asked as she walked into the room, and as she settled against Theresa at the bar and gave her a kiss, John reached for a cup and poured her some coffee.

“The holiday party you wanted to have back in March.”

Jubilee grinned as John gave her the cup. “Brilliant. Let’s start planning.”

By the time that John left for class two hours later, a plan had been formed. He’d get Bobby after their classes were over and bring him to the apartment, Jubilee was tasked with buying decorations, and Theresa said she’d bring pizza once she was done with work. They would work out the details of the party as they decorated and ate, and then they’d spread the word to their friends. John and Jubilee agreed to split the cost of the decorations between them since it was their apartment, and Theresa then insisted that she pay for the pizza on her own. Everything made sense to John, so he settled into his classes and didn’t think about it.

There was a text waiting for him after his final class saying that Bobby was just going to meet him at the apartment, so John headed there instead of Bobby’s dorm. When he walked into the apartment, he found the living room filled with at least fifty big bags full of decorations, and John immediately became concerned. “Jubes, what did you do?”

“Bought decorations!” Jubilee called out from a different room. “I’ll be right there and we can show you what we bought!”

“We bought?” John called out, and then Bobby walked into the room.

“Yeah, I went shopping with Jubes,” he said, walking over to John. “Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, baby,” John said, kissing him gently. “But I thought you had class.”

“Both of my professors canceled class today because they are sick, so I came over here. Jubes was just about to go shopping so I went with her, and it’s a good thing that I did because your budget would not have worked with her vision.”

“What?”

Bobby went to speak when his phone started to ring. “Excuse me.”

John watched as Bobby ducked out onto the balcony despite the fact that it was snowing, and he looked over at Jubilee when she came into the room. “What is he talking about?”

“Bobby offered to pay for the decorations, so I took him up on that,” Jubilee said, looking around the room. “We’re going to need to move that chair so we can put the tree in the corner.”

“Jubes.”

“What?”

“How much did it all cost?”

“Don’t worry about it, Johnny. Bobby paid for it.”

“That is not what I’m asking you. I’m asking you how much it all cost.”

Jubilee looked around the room for a moment before turning to face him. “Seven hundred dollars.”

John’s jaw dropped. “You spent how much on decorations?!?!” 

“Okay, to be clear, almost two hundred of that is the tree.”

“Jubes!” John exclaimed. “I know Bobby’s way better off than we are, but you can’t just take advantage of the fact that he said he’d pay for it to buy that much stuff!”

Jubilee glanced over at the balcony before coming closer to him. “I don’t know what’s up, but something is up, okay? And he was so into decorating and wanting everything to look as perfect as possible...I just think that he needed this. He needed it and was willing to pay for us to have it, so I let it happen. You guys have amazing decorations to start your life together with now.”

“You mean we have amazing decorations,” John corrected her. “You and Theresa are part of this square.”

“Yes, our weird, wonderful square,” Jubilee confirmed. “In all seriousness, Johnny, this is the beginning of forever for both of us. But since Bobby bought and helped pick out all of the decorations, when the time comes for us not to be living like this happy square that we are, then you guys get the decorations, and Theresa and I can create our sugar plum fairy pink confectionary wonderland that I already bought several things for today.”

“Let me guess, they’re all covered in glitter.”

“But of course,” Jubilee said, grinning.

“Then they better be mixed in with all of this stuff because we’re still a happy square and I’m not ready for us not to be.”

Jubilee pulled John into a hug. “I’m not either, which is why I want to execute plan beta dot six three on Christmas.”

John looked at her when she broke their embrace. “Seriously?”

Jubilee nodded. “They’re here all the time anyway. Might as well make it permanent.”

John smiled softly. “I think that is a great idea.”

Bobby came in from the balcony just as Theresa showed up with the pizza, and then all thoughts on who had paid for the decorations left John’s mind. By the time they were lying, half-drunk, on the floor and watching the lights of the tree reflect onto Jubilee’s glitter-covered ornaments, everything seemed absolutely perfect. 

So, John thought, why wait until Christmas?

“Jubes?” 

“What, Johnny?”

“How about we execute beta dot six three now?”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Jubilee turned to him with a smile. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Then as it is your plan, take it away.”

Jubilee let out a drunken laugh. “Your idea to do this now but leave it all on me? Nice one, Johnny boy.”

“Hey, you’re the one that said you had some big idea about how to approach this.”

“Yeah, it’s called telling you all that I really love this happy square of ours so I don’t understand why my darling and your baby aren’t officially living here. I want to make the happy square officially domesticated.”

Theresa reached out and turned Jubilee’s face to her. “You guys want me and Bobby to move in?”

“Yes,” Jubilee said, smiling when Theresa did the same. “Sound good, darling?”

“Sounds amazing,” Theresa said, leaning in for a kiss.

“What about you, baby?” John asked, and he found Bobby studying him pensively. “What?”

“I love the idea of an officially domesticated happy square,” Bobby started. “Just not in this apartment.”

“Fuck off, this apartment is great,” Jubilee said.

“I’m not saying it’s not great. I’m just saying there is absolutely no room for my stuff and Theresa’s stuff in this apartment.”

“Bobby has a point, love,” Theresa said, caressing the side of Jubilee’s face. “There’s no room here for all four of us.”

“We just moved in in March,” John said. “So we can’t look for another place until our lease is up.”

“We don’t need to look for another place,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “I have one.”

They looked over at him in confusion. “What?”

Bobby swallowed hard. “My grandmother. She was worried about me when things went down with my parents, and I got this package from her the day after Thanksgiving,” he started, pausing for a moment. “She bought me a house in Brooklyn. One big enough for all of us to live in. It was her final gift to me.”

They all started at Bobby for a moment before John reached for him. “Baby,” he said softly. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Bobby breathed out, being honest. “I just know she’s gone.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry,” Jubilee said, rolling closer to him. “I know how much you loved your grandmother.”

“Thank you,” Bobby murmured as Jubilee settled along his side.

Theresa curled around Jubilee’s back and reached for Bobby’s hand, and John pulled him closer and kissed him gently. “I love you, baby. We love you.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “And I love you all too. But my point is that we can go move into this gigantic house in Brooklyn if we want to be Jubes’s happy domesticated square.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Jubilee said. “A house would be wonderful.”

“I agree,” Theresa murmured, and then everyone’s attention turned to John.

“I have no problems moving into a house,” he replied. “I have an issue with paying for everything required for that plus everything required for here until March. I’m barely getting by as it is.”

“No one is paying for anything when it comes to the house,” Bobby said firmly. “That is covered.”

“Baby, we have to pay for things like electricity.”

“You can pay for Netflix,” Bobby said. “My grandmother prepaid the electricity and stuff like that for at least ten years. We’re covered.”

“Excellent,” Jubilee said. “So we’ll just have to pay for this place.”

“I’ll buy out your lease,” Bobby said, and everyone looked at him again. 

“Where are you getting this money from?” John asked. “I mean, I know you’ve got a much better job than the rest of us do, but we’re talking about a lot of money, baby.”

“Let’s just say that I also got my inheritance like I was rightfully owed and leave it at that for now, okay?” Bobby said, and one glance at the look in his eyes made John nod.

“Of course, baby,” John said, kissing him. “We can talk about it another time.”

“Thank you,” Bobby said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the floor. “We can go see the house tomorrow morning, and then we can move in whenever we want.”

“We just decorated!” Jubilee exclaimed. “But the house would be much better for the party.”

John reached over and squeezed her hand. “We’ll just have to decorate again, Jubes. And we’ll have a whole house to decorate too.”

“Which means we can go buy more stuff if necessary,” Bobby said, making John look at him again.

“You don’t have to buy everything for us now. You do know that, right?”

“I know,” Bobby said. “But she told me to use the money for my family. And you guys are my family. You reminded me that family isn’t just blood.”

“Family is what we make of it,” Theresa murmured, kissing Jubilee’s shoulder. “And I’m happy to be part of this square.”

Jubilee turned and caught Theresa’s lips with her own. “I’m happy to be here too.”

“We all are,” John said. “So we’ll be a little square family in a house in Brooklyn from now on.”

Everyone murmured in agreement and then turned their attention back to the lights sparkling off the glittery ornaments. Theresa started talking about unicorns with Santa hats and soon they were daydreaming about how to decorate the house. Eventually, everyone but John had drifted off to sleep, and he looked around the room for a moment before reaching for a couple of blankets. He covered them up, settled his head on Bobby’s shoulder, and fell asleep thinking about a future that was shaped like a square.


End file.
